Realise
by ladyxa
Summary: 2D x Murdoc. DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT. Murdoc is starting to realize he has feelings for 2D.. Only problem is that 2D has a girlfriend. I don't own the Gorillaz. UPDATE: I fixed the format to make the reading easier !
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is another 2DxMurdoc because I absolutely love that pairing. Don't judge me. There's also this girl who's probably really going to annoy you, but don't worry, it'll work out fine. I don't own the Gorillaz. **

Someone knocked on the door of Kong Studios. 2D rushed to open it, because he knew who it was. He threw open the door with a big grin on his face.

"Estelle!" he said.

The girl in front of him smiled. "Hi, sweetheart. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, love. Come in!"

The small girl with long, dirty blonde hair stepped in. She stood on her toes and gave 2D a passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to come round this week, it's been so busy with work. Paul's mother just died, so I've been doing double shifts," Estelle said.

2D could notice dark rings under her eyes, and felt a pang of sympathy. All he had been doing was lie on the couch, play games with Noodle and practice a few songs. All in all, it had been quite a lazy week. Estelle was working at a cafe, where it was very busy.

"Well, you can relax now. I'll get a bag of crisps, some drinks and put a movie on, okay?" 2D said. Estelle smiled her dazzling smile and went with him to the living room.

"Just make yourself at home while I go and get the stuff, 'kay?"

Estelle sat down on the couch in front of the big TV, as she had done many times before. 2D went into the kitchen, where Russel was making some kind of weird dish as usual and Noodle was watching him with a curious look on her little face.

"Guys, Estelle is here. We're just going to watch a movie," 2D announced.

He always did this, whenever he and Estelle were going to do something, he wanted to tell everyone exactly what they were going to do. He was just so happy and proud to have her as his girlfriend. Everyone thought this was adorable. Everyone except Murdoc, that is. 2D had no idea why, but Murdoc had been incredibly mean to Estelle, from the first time she had come to the house. It made 2D really mad and upset, he just wanted his best mate and his girlfriend to be able to get along.

"We'll go and say hi, this has to cool down anyway," Russel said with a smile.

Noodle grinned up at 2D. "Maybe later we can play a game!" she said eagerly.

2D smiled and ruffled her hair. "Sure, Noods."

He grabbed some crisps and some drinks, then went back to the living room, Russel and Noodle following him. Noodle greeted Estelle by jumping on her lap and giving her a hug. Estelle laughed at the little girl's joy.

"Hey Estelle, what's up?" Russel asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you Russ," Estelle replied with a smile.

"Right, well, we'll just leave you two alone then-"

Suddenly the door flew open. Everyone glanced up. Murdoc was wearing only his jeans, and looked incredibly hungover. He took in the scene, with Estelle and 2D sitting on the couch and Russel and Noodle standing next to them. Estelle smiled nervously.

"Hello, Murdoc. How are you?" she asked politely.

Murdoc ignored this completely. "What the fuck is she doing here?" he snarled.

Estelle flinched.

"We're just going to watch a movie, Muds," said 2D quietly.

Murdoc sneered. "Oh really? Just going to watch a movie, eh? Well, I'll tell you this, I don't want to see any of your so-called "movie watching", so get the fuck out."

2D flinched. Murdoc being mean to him was one thing, being mean to Estelle was another.

"Chill, Muds. They haven't seen each other for a week now, they just want to have some time together," Russel said.

Murdoc growled. "Whatever. As long as I don't see or hear them."

With these words he slouched off to the kitchen, got some beer, and went back to his Winnebago. An awkward silence fell over the four of them.

"Well, we'll just get going then," Russel then said, and practically pushed Noodle out of the room.

When they were alone, 2D said: "Look, Estelle, never mind Muds. I don't know why he's been acting like that, but I can tell you, even when he likes you he isn't a nice person."

Estelle shook her head. "It's fine, 2D. Let's watch the movie, shall we?" 2D put his arm around her and she snuggled into him.

Murdoc was incredibly angry and confused. Why did he hate this bitch so much? It wasn't like she was an unfriendly person, but the very sight of her just sent Murdoc over the edge. No, scrap that, the very THOUGHT of her. He growled and took a sip of his beer. He usually didn't care how he treated other people, but this was really bugging him. 2D had every right to have a girlfriend. He brought girls home all the time. Not a long term one, mind you, but still. Sighing he reached for his pack of cigarettes. He didn't want to think about this anymore, it just drove him crazy. He lit a cigarette, stuck it between his lips and inhaled the smoke. It made him relax. He blew the smoke out in rings, and leaned back into his seat.

"Haha! I win!" Noodle laughed, throwing aside her game controller.

Estelle smiled and hugged the little Japanese girl. "Yeah, you did. You are so much better than me!"

Noodle giggled. 2D watched with a big grin on his face. This was perfect. His two favorite girls in the world, laughing and playing together. At that point Noodle yawned. It was getting pretty late.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Goodnight," she said.

She kissed 2D on the cheek, then kissed Estelle on the cheek. Estelle gave her a surprised grin. After Noodle left, 2D and Estelle scooted closer to each other on the couch. 2D touched her hair, and leant forward for a kiss. Estelle kissed him back passionately. She went to sit on his lap, and they continued kissing heavily. 2D touched her face, her neck, her collarbone-

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

2D and Estelle sprang apart as if they'd been burned. 2D looked fearfully up at Murdoc.

"I SAID, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Murdoc yelled.

"Er.. Kissing?" 2D replied awkwardly.

Murdoc punched him in the stomach. Estelle screamed as 2D sank onto the ground, clutching his belly. Murdoc gave him a sharp kick for good measure, then turned to Estelle.

"You. Get. Out." he hissed.

Estelle didn't have to be told twice, and hurried out of the house. Murdoc despised her even more for giving up that easily and not even checking if 2D was alright. The latter lay on the floor, groaning. Russel stormed in, and saw 2D in a crumpled heap on the ground, and Estelle gone.

"What the fuck, Murdoc!" he exclaimed.

Murdoc just stared at 2D, panting. Russel walked over to 2D.

"Man, are you okay?" he asked, picking 2D up.

The singer nodded miserably. Then he turned and fled to his room. Murdoc stared after him.

"Murdoc, why you gotta ruin everything? 2D is happy for once, just leave him be!" Russel said.

"Shut the fuck up, fatass," Murdoc growled.

"You're impossible, Murdoc. Really. That poor kid was having the time of his life and you take it away from him. Disgusting," Russel spat, and left the room.

Murdoc closed his eyes. Fuck this shit, seriously. He hadn't meant to get so violent. But he couldn't go and apologize, he was Murdoc Niccals, for fuck's sake! If only that bitch wasn't touching him like that.. wait what? What did he care if these two idiots touched each other? Murdoc groaned. What was going _on_? 2D sprang into his mind all the time. If he was thinking about dinner for example, then he would wonder if 2D was making it, then the image of the singer would just stay in his mind. His soft, spiky blue hair, his huge black eyes, his pale skin.. Murdoc caught himself staring often. Was he starting to get...feelings for the dullard? No, that couldn't be. He wouldn't let it be! He was Murdoc Niccals, bass playing, smoking, drinking sex machine! He could have any girl he liked. Shit, he could probably even have Estelle if he wanted to.. But he didn't. He hated that girl almost as much as he hated the police. Maybe now that she had seen how violent he could be, she wouldn't come back. But then again, Murdoc preferred to know what they were doing, instead of being somewhere where he couldn't check on them. He snarled, he'd had enough of all this thinking. Right now, all he needed was a cigarette, a bottle of beer and peace..

The next morning, things were as usual. 2D had gotten up with Russel and Noodle, and they were having breakfast. Murdoc came into the kitchen, looking more hungover than ever. He sat down at the table. Russel and Noodle said good morning, but 2D didn't say a word.

"Faceache, pass the jam," Murdoc said.

2D didn't react at all.

"Dullard, pas the fucking jam!" Murdoc repeated.

Still no reaction. He was starting to get angry now.

"Idiot, I'm talking to you!"

He went over and stood right next to 2D, shouting: "GIVE ME THE JAM."

To everyone's astonishment, 2D didn't even blink. Murdoc hit 2D on the head. Noodle jumped up and kicked Murdoc. He yelled and reached for her hair, but was quickly pushed aside by Russel. 2D had fallen to the floor. He calmly picked himself up and continued eating his breakfast. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at 2D.

He finished eating, stood up and said: "Noods, Russ, I'm just going to see Estelle. I need to talk to her about last night."

He didn't even glance at Murdoc while he said this.

"See you later," he said, and started to leave.

Murdoc jumped up and ran to the door. "Where do you think you're going, Faceache?" he snapped.

He did NOT like being ignored. 2D pushed past him and started to walk away. Murdoc grasped his wrist. 2D simply pulled free, and walked away without a backward glance. Murdoc stared at him with his mouth wide open. Russel chuckled.

"Looks like he's finally sick of putting up with you're shit, eh Muds?"

"Shut up, fat ass," he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

It was the little things that really bugged him. How she wanted to know where he was, with who he was, when he would be back, every single minute of the day.

How she would walk into rehearsals and declare that "My little darling has been practicing enough, I want to spend time with him. You see him every day." and pull him out of the studio.

How she would call him at 3 AM in the morning, checking to see if he wasn't with another girl. And if he was home, he had to come out to the balcony and wave to her, sitting there in her parked car, to prove it. How she would talk about his friends.

"Ooh, I really think Russel needs to lose some pounds, his weight is seriously starting to bug me. I mean, it's just not healthy, I could even help him, look up diets and whatnot.."

Or, "Noodle has a really bad Japanese accent. Okay, I get that's she's from Japan and everything, but she's lived in England for quite some time now and I think she should just work harder to sound..normal."

This really made him angry, but especially what she said about Murdoc.

"He's so dirty, has he ever heard of a shower?"

"I bet his parents were horrible, look how he's turned out."

"I don't get how you can stand him, he's absolutely repulsive."

"How many bottles of rum has he got in his room? Like fifty? He certainly smells like it. That, and cigarettes."

Worst of all: "You know what, I think you should kick him out. I mean, who really cares about bassists, huh? I certainly don't. You know what, you could kick them all out, you're voice will be enough, you can become famous and rich by yourself, and it would just be us two!"

She then had gotten angry when he point blank refused this. It was an exhausting, confusing time for 2D. What made it worse was that he and Murdoc hadn't spoken now for two months. Of course, that was his doing, but he just couldn't bring himself to forgive the bassist. Even though now it seemed he had been right about Estelle. He was lying on his bed, thinking his miserable thoughts, when his mobile rang. He cringed, guessing who it might be. He looked at the caller ID. He was right. He gingerly put the phone against his ear.

"2D? Is that you? It better not be some whore who you've been sleeping with and who's picking up your phone-"

"Estelle, calm down. It's me. Why are you calling? It's 7 AM.."

"What? I'm not allowed to call my teddybear when I want to? Are you hiding something?"

2D sighed. "No, I'm not. What is it?"

"I'm coming over later. Make sure that creep isn't there, or we'll be having a serious talk. Be ready at three."

With those words she hung up. 2D groaned. He really didn't want to see her. Noodle and Russel were out for the day, having fun without him. Noodle and Russel seemed to have become much closer since Estelle had wandered into his life. And he had become less close with Noodle.. He sighed, and went downstairs to have breakfast. He poured himself some cereal and milk, then just toyed about with it with the spoon. He wasn't even hungry. He heard muttering behind him, and his body tensed. Murdoc had come in. He sat down opposite 2D and poured himself some cereal and milk, too. He started slurping it up, when he noticed 2D wasn't touching his bowl. The boy was staring into it with an extremely depressed look on his face. This irritated Murdoc immensely. He sighed and put his spoon down.

"What the fuck is it, Faceache?" he asked.

2D glanced up at him, but didn't answer. Murdoc shrugged.

"Fine, be that fucking way. Have fun being depressed."

He continued eating his cereal.

2D groaned and clutched his head. These damn headaches were getting worse. He needed distraction. He grabbed his glass of orange juice, and squeezed it. He squeezed it so hard that it broke, and the shards of glass dug themselves into 2D's palm. The orange juice splattered all over the floor. He didn't care. Murdoc yelled with shock and jumped up.

"Dullard, what the hell!"

2D didn't answer. He just stared at the blood running from his hands onto the floor. His girlfriend was horrible, he and Noodle weren't talking anymore, Russel was starting to get more and more irritated at his lack of concentration and enthusiasm, and Murdoc.. well, he didn't even know where to start with Murdoc. He had been feeling strange things for Murdoc for a long time now, but he thought that was over when Estelle had come into his life. Of course, now she was only making things worse. But he couldn't break up with Estelle. He just couldn't. How awful she may be, he didn't have the heart to hurt her. Suddenly he felt someone grasp his wrist. He looked up, and saw Murdoc bending over his palm, wiping away the blood with a wet cloth, shaking his head. When he had wiped all the blood away, he grabbed a pair of tweezers and pulled the little shards of glass out of the cuts. 2D winced.

"Stop being such a baby. Shouldn't have done that in the first place," Murdoc muttered.

After he finished, he got some bandages and wrapped them around 2D's hand. After everything was done, 2D had started to sniffle. He was absolutely drowning in misery.

"Stop your crying, Faceache," Murdoc said, but it wasn't with the usual nasty tone.

He had said it with pity. This only made 2D cry harder. The tears were running down his cheeks. Murdoc leaned forward, his face close to 2D's.

"Just tell her it's over," he said quietly. "She's making you hate your life. You can't let her do this."

2D shook his head. "I can't, Muds. I just can't. I can't break her heart.." he sobbed.

Murdoc gently wiped away his tears. "I hate seeing you like this. Stop it," he said.

He couldn't stop himself. He leaned forward and touched his lips against 2D's. It was short, gentle. Almost nothing. The breath of a kiss. 2D stared at him, gaping in astonishment. He swallowed. They stared at each other. Estelle was completely forgotten. 2D blinked, and slowly leaned forward, pressing his lips against Murdoc's again. The kiss turned more desperate. Murdoc pushed 2D into the counter, holding his face in his hands and kissing him fiercely. 2D clutched Murdoc's hair. Nothing existed anymore. Just Murdoc and him. He moaned slightly, desperately. Murdoc picked him up, so he was sitting on the counter. He wrapped his legs around Murdoc's waist. He just wanted him to come closer, closer.. Murdoc broke free. He put his forehead against 2D's, and put his hand on the singer's cheek.

"I..I'm sorry," he breathed. "For hurting you, for making things worse, for ever making you feel bad.."

2D silenced him by putting a finger on the bassist's lips. He needed to say nothing more.

"Muds," he said quietly. "There's something I need to do."

"No, let's do this together," Murdoc said with an evil grin.

2D giggled. Hand in hand, they walked to the Winnebago. Hand in hand, they drove to Estelle's place. Hand in hand, they walked up to the front door. Hand in hand, 2D told Estelle that they were done. Hand in hand, they walked away als Estelle screamed and shouted. When she had started following them and hitting 2D, Murdoc had warded her off with a single glare. They drove back home. 2D smiled happily. Everything was going to be okay again, and now he had Murdoc.. This was the happiest he had felt in months. Hand in hand, they went up to 2D's room, and locked the door.


End file.
